


Little Moments

by Vss2387



Category: Selfie (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vss2387/pseuds/Vss2387





	Little Moments

Little Moments

A Henry/Eliza Fanfic...inspired by the last few moments of "I get by with a little yelp from my friends"

Little Moments

Like the way he raced to her bedside when she was hurt

Like the way he promised to call her every hour to wake her up

Like the way he had Charlie buy that trashcan for his office so she wouldn't have to eat lunch alone

Like the way his breath caught when he saw her and imagined their children together 

Like the way his brain turned to jealousy whenever he thought of her with Freddy

Like the way he gallantly rode to her side on a white horse to apologize

Like the way he grabbed her close to him, not daring to break eye contact 

Like the way he came to support her introduction at the conference, even though he had a girlfriend 

All he had were little moments. Little moments with a girl who he was starting to see in a different light. All these little moments were starting to add up to something. He wasn't quite sure of what but he knew he had butterflies in his stomach whenever he stole a little moment to look at her. 

Part II

Like the way she showed up at his house to apologize

Like the way she tried to get him to have a little fun on the weekend

Like the way she danced in front of him trying to elicit his attention

Like the way she let him boss her around

Like the way she unconsciously tried to block him finding a date online

Like the way she looked at their photo together on her phone while in bed with Freddy

Like the way her heart sank whenever she saw him with Julia

Like the way she felt when he showed up at the conference

All she had were little moments. Little moments that she wasn't sure she was ready to acknowledge were adding up to something bigger.


End file.
